Ridiculous Journey
Ridiculous Journey is the 45th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Yosemite Sam is seen putting his mechanical bull into a crate to be shipped off to Alaska. A couple houses further, Sylvester tries to catch Tweety while he was in the bird bath. Sylvester chases Tweety down the block, where Tweety spots Yosemite's crate, and hides in it by getting through a small whole. Sylvester reaches his hand in to grab Tweety, when, across the fence, the Tasmanian Devil sees Sylvester, hides in the crate, and pulls Sylvester in, as well. The three pets attack each other inside the crate, when a delivery truck takes it, and drops it off into Alaska, in the middle of no civilization. They get out of the crate and realize that they are stranded. Sylvester and Tweety start to argue about who's fault it was that they were stuck there. Sylvester and Taz go up a mountain to see if they can see home from there, and Tweety decides to follow when he gets scared of being alone. Unfortunately, from the top of the mountain, there is no civilization to be found. While traveling through the woods, they come across an Abominable Snowman who warns them that a Canadian hunter named Blacque Jacque Shellacque is near. He also tells them to follow the nearest train tracks south, and they can find their way home. Shellac, however comes and sees Sylvester, Tweety, and Taz from the distance, and decides to give up chasing the Abominable Snowman, and start chasing the three pets. Later, we see the gang have followed the tracks into a forest in Canada. They realize that a train is on it's way as they cross the tracks over a large creek. They try to move faster, to reach the other side where they can move from the track, but Sylvester gets his foot stuck. Tweety tries to lift him up, but he can't get Sylvester's foot out. Taz comes to the rescue by doing his famous spinning tornado, dashes to Sylvester, grabs the both of them, and make it to the other side, just in time for the train to come. They decide to ride the train home, instead of walking on the tracks. They follow one of the train cars, Tweety opens the latch, Taz opens the door, and they both help Sylvester get in by grabbing his hand. They begin to realize that they make a great team. The train goes through various locations in the U.S.A. during a brief montage, when it is revealed that Shellac is hot on their tails. He finds them in the train car, and they run out. Taz, Sylvester, and Tweety reach the caboose, where Sylvester uses Taz as the jaws of life, and breaks the connector between the caboose and the train car ahead of it containing Shellac. Unfortunately, the car that Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety are in is going out of control, and in the wrong direction. It rolls down a hill, and falls into a lake. Then, the Bear family is seen by a gas station, where Henry Bear is working on the car. Since Junior Bear keeps annoying him, he tells Junior to go get some souvenirs at the gas station. Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety walk by the gas station, and Junior finds them. He wants to keep them as pets, and takes them into the car as his souvenirs. The family leaves to go to the Grand Canyon. On the way, they cross the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, where Blacque Jacque Shellacque is, coincidentally, driving right behind them. He tries to catch them, but in a weird turn of events and slapstick, he falls off of the bridge and into the water. Later, the car is in the desert, presumably near the Grand Canyon, when Tweety comes up with an idea to escape. He pours milk out of Junior's drinking bottle, and into Junior's diaper. This makes him feel like he had an accident in his pants, and the family have to stop at another gas station to take him to the bathroom. They leave the pets behind, and they escape from the car, into the desert. Eventually, however, they get extremely thirsty and all three of them pass out. A rescue patrol person named Beaky Buzzard finds them, and takes them to his rescue hot air balloon. However, Shellac comes back, in an airplane, and cuts a whole through the balloon with a knife, sending the four passengers plummeting to the ground. Sylvester, Tweety, and Taz make a run for it, while Shellac starts shooting at them from his airplane. Beaky tries to come and save them, but Shellac shoots a net at him with his gun, and traps him. Then, he does the same thing to the three pets. Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety find themselves in a crate, having no idea where he is taking them. They hear him talking to some person about a deal, and they know that they are doomed. Sylvester tells Tweety that he actually really likes him, and the three of them hug and cry. Suddenly, the crate opens, and the people waiting outside of it are Shellac, Bugs, Granny, and Yosemite. It is revealed that Blacque Jacque Shellacque is Yosemite Sam's cousin, and wasn't trying to hunt the pets, but he was trying to find them and return them. He also states that the bullets he was using were tranquilizer bullets. Granny takes Sylvester and Tweety home, but they forget all about what they had been through and start chasing each other, again. Cast Quotes *'Taz': Taz hate water! Sylvester: Oh yeah, and cats totally love it. *'Sylvester': Ya know, in times like this, I wonder why we ever fought. Tweety: Well, it usually had a lot to do with you, trying to eat me, and me, trying not to get eaten. Sylvester: Yeah. I can't remember, either. *'Taz': You no eat us? Beaky Buzzard: Uh, nope! I'm not here to eat you, I'm here to help you. Sylvester: So, how do you sustain yourself? Beaky Buzzard: Well, uh, it's a slow moving balloon... I, uh, don't always make it there in time. *'Bugs': Look, Daffy! Poochie's back! Daffy: Oh did he go somewhere? Was it the dump? He smells like he went to the dump. *'Sylvester': Look, bird. It's your fault we're in this resulting predicament! Tweety: My fault? I didn't do nothing! Sylvester: You tempted me. Tweety: By taking a bath? You got problems, man! I'm going to find a nice, warm town! Sylvester: You beast! Coming with me? Taz: Taz. Sylvester: What? Taz: Name, Taz! *'Tweety: '''Aww.. the poor little devil is all frozen. Well, you can thank Magellan over here for the hypothermia! Trivia *This is the first major appearance of Blacque Jacque Shellacque and Abominable Snowman. Their debut was in It's a Handbag. *The title of the episode is a parody of the movie, ''Homeward Bound, the Incredible Journey, another story of three pets that join forces to find their way back home. *This is the first time in the series where Bugs and Daffy have minor roles in the episode. *This is the second episode that Taz, Tweety, and Sylvester interact. The first time was in Devil Dog, where Taz tries to eat them. *This episode would mark the first time Taz started talking to Sylvester and Tweety rather than making wild animal sounds in Devil Dog. *This is the first time Tweety was the main character in an episode of The Looney Tunes Show (he shares the honor with the other two characters). The first time for Taz was in Devil Dog, and the first time for Sylvester was in Point, Laser Point. *This episode has the most character debuts in the whole series. *Mama Bear was reading "Rebecca's Front Door", a book seen at Yosemite Sam's book club in You've Got Hate Mail. *The scene where Taz, Tweety and Sylvester are walking on the railroad trestle and nearly get hit by an oncoming train is a reference to the film Stand By Me. *Bugs addresses Taz as "Poochie" rather than his proper name. Gallery Sylvester, Taz & Tweety - Ridiculous Journey.png Abominable Snowman.png Black Jack Shellac.png The Three Bears.png Beaky Buzzard.png ridiculous journey.png Angry Sylvester.PNG Tweety diapers.jpg Ttz.jpg Three pets.JPG Taz and syl.JPG Taz teeth.JPG They're so afraid.JPG Syl surprise.JPG Syl.JPG Pets.JPG Oo.JPG Happy three pets.JPG imagess.jpg imagesCAVBXMK2.jpg imagesfff.jpg The_Looney_Tunes_S02E19.jpg Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes